Suika
by Lily-Finn178
Summary: [SuiKa] Suika means watermelon. Suika is our names put together. Suika is good, don't you think?


Suika

* * *

"What the hell is this?" 

Suigetsu resisted rolling his eyes when the woman spoke to him. It was such a typical thing to come out of Karin's mouth. He set the giant fruit on the table and turned to the rosy-haired kunoichi with a smug grin, "It's a watermelon. Or are you too stupid that you don't know what it is?"

That comment earned him a punch to the face.

After Suigetsu's head had returned to its solidified state and Karin had calmed down a notch, the kunoichi remarked, "I _know_ it's a watermelon. But why the hell do you have it?"

"To eat it." Suigetsu gave her the face an adult would give to a small child or a little puppy. "You have to eat the watermelon. It. Is. Food." He said these words very slowly and carefully, proving to Karin that he thought of her as a stupid woman not much better than a small child or a little puppy. She would've punched him again, but Sasuke was just in the next room, recovering from his battle with that explosive-using Akatsuki member, and she didn't want to annoy him by making a ruckus while beating on Suigetsu. Luckily, Juugo was out about the village, so she wouldn't have to worry about him going crazy if he witnessed her acting violently towards Suigetsu.

Karin watched as he sat down at the table, staring at the round fruit with narrowed eyes and a serious expression drawn on his face. This behavior carried on for several minutes until Karin couldn't stand it anymore and hissed, "Just eat the damn thing already!"

Suigetsu turned his gaze back to her, his eyes flashing with annoyance and frustration. He didn't like her yelling at him or giving him pseudo-commands. He stood up and grabbed the zanbato he had taken from Zabuza's grave. Karin took a cautious step back. What was he going to do with that sword? She knew that she could annoy him tremendously with all her comments and downright bitchiness towards him, but even so, she didn't think she deserved to be maimed or killed for that. He was stepping closer now, a smirk teasing at the corner of his lips. And even though he was raising the zanbato so he could strike her with it, Karin couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to smack that god-awful smirk right off his shark-like face. Another step, and the sword was now well above Suigetsu's head. His devilish grin widened and a maniac spark flashed through his eyes as he thrust the sword down...

...right onto the watermelon.

It took Karin a moment to realize that he had not just sliced her with that gigantic sword and that she was not dead. It took another moment for her to realize that he had been playing with her, making her believe he was about to kill her when only, he had brought his attack down upon the helpless watermelon. Another moment, and she had punched him again, forgetting that she had silently vowed not to make any unnecessary noise that would disrupt the resting Uchiha in the next room.

"You jerk! Your brain has serious problems!" She pounded each word into his head, growling when he dodged each punch with his head turning into a watery splash. "What reason was there for you to use that stupid sword like that?"

Suigetsu, after safely escaping to the proximity away from her fists, answered, "I was cutting the watermelon. Why are you getting so worked up over that? Your mood swings are worse than Juugo's." And before Karin could attack him once again, he picked up one half of the split watermelon and shoved it into her hands. "Now shut up and eat."

Karin took the watermelon from him and watched as he took the other half, sinking his sharp teeth deep into the red fruit. She couldn't help but notice, as he removed his mouth from the watermelon and chewed, that the red juice on his lips and running down his chin reminded her of blood, reminded her that he was a killer, skilled at the art of murdering. She could easily close her eyes and picture him while he chopped off someone's arms and legs, and lastly, their heads. The thought sent a shudder through her whole body and she felt cold.

But when she opened her eyes again, all she saw was Suigetsu, sitting on the floor and chomping down into a watermelon, somehow managing to look innocent despite all his wrong-doings in the past. It gave her an odd relief that instead of running amok in the village they were in, slicing people up with that zanbato, he was with her, eating fruit.

"Hey," he spoke suddenly, and Karin flushed when she realized she had been staring at him for a few minutes. "You didn't ask me how the hell I got the watermelon." He imitated her voice as he spoke the last seven words of his sentence, purposely egging her on so that she would yell at him again and disturb Sasuke. He seemed to like making her angry so that she'd look like a fool in front of the Uchiha.

Ignoring his taunting tone, she asked, "Then how the hell did you get it?"

He smirked. "I stole it."

"Why? What was so special about this stupid fruit that forced you to steal it?" She huffed out an angry sigh at him before biting into the untouched fruit in her hands. She chewed her first bite and then took another, basking in the taste. It was delicious, really. He couldn't have picked (or rather, stolen) a tastier watermelon.

He was silent, which took her mind off the delectable watermelon. He was never quiet. He was always either complaining or making rude insults about her. His silence unsettled her for a moment, so she chose then to take out a handkerchief from her back pocket. She sat down next to him, using one hand to set her piece of watermelon on the table and using the other to grab onto his chin and bring it towards her. She took the bit of cloth and wiped it over his mouth and chin, removing the red stains and any reminder of the deadly sins he committed.

When she looked into his eyes, he was looking back at her with mirth, another one of those frustrating smirks turning up the corners of his lips. Before he could say anything, she tossed the handkerchief in his face and said, "Why can't you wipe your own face? It's a sickening sight when you have watermelon juice running down your face, you disgusting pig."

"Your hair looks like watermelon," he stated suddenly. "The inside of a watermelon, at least. In fact, I'm pretty sure that there's a shade of pink called 'Wild Watermelon' that's almost the exact same shade as your hair."

Karin stared at him as he continued eating his watermelon. Before she could ask if he was insulting her, he said in a soft tone that just wasn't Suigetsu, "Suika means watermelon. Suika is our names put together." He went silent for a second then questioned, "Suika is good, don't you think?"

She didn't comment, didn't know what exactly to say to this sort of...whatever it was. Was he talking about the watermelon or their names?

Although Suigetsu didn't give her any time to answer, or even to think of an answer, as he was slowly drawing towards her with an amused look gleaming in those devil eyes of his. She opened her mouth to protest that he was too close when all of a sudden his lips landed on hers. Startled, she did nothing as Suigetsu kissed her, his tongue skirting the edges of her lips. She noticed he tasted like watermelon, and she figured she must have tasted the same. It was a good taste, and she hated to admit to herself that she liked the taste better when it came from Suigetsu and not directly from the fruit.

And then Suigetsu was pulling away, flashing her that evil smirk that agitated her so much and announcing, "_I_ think suika is very good."

And then he was walking away with his watermelon piece while she was still in a daze and had not yet registered in her mind what exactly he had done, therefore holding off the beating she'd give him until later. But until then, Karin was still in her daze, and she could not help but agree with Suigetsu.

Suika is _very_ good.

* * *

**Authoress's Notes: **Suika is great! And I'm not talking about the watermelon because frankly, I hate watermelon. Sorry if Suikun or Karin are OOC or something but this is my first time writing them. Suika is my new fav Naruto couple. I wanted to celebrate my newfound liking for Suika by writing this one-shot and I was surprised that I actually finished it. My inspiration for this was a couple of pictures I found on photobucket that had Suikun and Karin with watermelon. And then I saw a shade of pink called 'Wild Watermelon' that looked kinda like the same shade as Karin's hair. And, thus, this one-shot was born. Now, it is 12:52 in the morning and I must go to sleep so that I am well-rested when I get my new class schedule tomorrow...or, later today...or whatever... 

I hope you readers enjoyed this! If you really liked it, leave me a review please! Or if you have some constructive criticism or any helpful comments, I'd appreciate it if you told me! Thank you to all you wonderful readers!!!


End file.
